1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to logic control systems for transferring video information from a display memory to a CRT screen, and more particularly to a logic control system for accommodating the transfer of video information rows randomly located in the display memory in such a manner as to effect a dynamically occurring change to a display page without requiring the reconstruction of video information as stored in the display memory.
2. Prior Art
Video display systems have generally stored rows of video information in display memories in a predetermined order. Each row of video information has been of a fixed length, and has been read from the memory unit sequentially in the order stored. In order to insert or delete rows of video information within a display page, a reconstruction of the video information within the memory has been required.
In the present invention, variable length rows of video information randomly stored in the display memory, and having vertically and horizontally varying first character byte address entry points within the display memory may be linked to form a display page dynamically scanning the display memory without reconstruction of the video information as stored in the display memory.